


One Winter Night

by Marxpng



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marxpng/pseuds/Marxpng
Summary: Sariel and Beerus talk about constellations on a night in the middle of winter.





	One Winter Night

Snowflakes fell onto the ground forming a blanket of snow across some part’s of the Earth, Sariel walked through the forest being amazed at how beautiful it looked in this time of the year no word’s could describe how beautiful this was just the patches of snow on the tree branches, the snow on the ground just anything amazed her she stopped and looked up at the sky watching the snowflakes fall from the sky being curious she held out her hands hoping that one of the snowflakes would fall into her hands.

A snowflake did land in her hand’s her eyes sparkle in amazement but to her disappointment the snowflake melted into water she let out a disappointed sigh and proceeded on her walk throughout the forest a while of walking has passed as Sariel entered a clearing the sky was a dark blue with the stars glimmering beautifully in the night and of the course the beautiful moon shining down onto the area this all amazed Sariel as she sat down on a rock to stare at the magical night. 

“So, I see that this is what people of this planet called snow? It’s simply breath-taking even at this time of night.” A voice spoke Sariel look over seeing Beerus walk into the clearing and turning his head upwards to stare at the night sky with Sariel, Sariel looked from her left and right before looking back at Beerus in confusion. “What are you doing here?” She asked

“Hm?” Beerus looked over at Sariel curiously “Oh, simple I just wanted to see how you were doing and wondering on how you are with your power’s that’s all.” He answered shrugging his shoulder’s. “But, I didn’t expect it to be erm… Now, what is that season you on Earth call when it’s cold and snow appears…” Beerus began to think placing a hand on his chin trying to think of the word.

“Winter..?”

“Yes, Winter that’s it! Thank you, Sariel!” Beerus said happily his tail flicking left and right Sariel then giggled closing her eyes happily before turning her head to continue looking at the sky she then pointed to the stars. “I’ve been told by some of my friend’s that if you look closely the star’s form a shape called a constellation.” She explained, Beerus nodded his head in understanding.

“I see I think Whis also told me that they have stories behind them too.” He added on to the conversation.

“My favorite constellation’s are Scorpio, Pegasus, Argo Navis etc.” She explained happily while Beerus looked at her with an amazed expression. “I must say Sariel even though you just listed three you seem to have a decent knowledge of constellations.” When she heard Beerus say that Sariel lightly blushed looking away quickly thankfully Beerus didn’t notice as he was too distracted with staring at the star’s wondering what constellation he would spot, Sariel then cleared her throat.

“Honestly, what I find interesting is the constellations that people forgot about,” Sariel brought up after clearing her throat.

“Oh really now? Please feel free to tell me about them I am slightly curious.” Asked an interested Beerus.

“Well, I already listed Argo Navis which is a ship but the other’s are Anser which is a goose, Felis the cat and um let’s see… What else…” Sariel explained trying to think of the other forgotten constellations while Beerus closed his eye’s happily and looked down.

“These are all very interesting.” He said happily Sariel looked at him she slowly smiled taking one more glance back at the night sky. ‘They are really amazing to talk about… I would really love to learn more about this interesting topic.”


End file.
